


Three times Callum thinks to himself “you really shouldn’t have done that”, and one time Eddie says to him “you really should”

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: 三次Callum跟自己说“你真不应该那么做的”，以及一次Eddie跟他说“你真的该那么做”





	Three times Callum thinks to himself “you really shouldn’t have done that”, and one time Eddie says to him “you really should”

**Author's Note:**

> 我明明想写兄弟，但为什么总在搞RPS？仍旧是一时冲动，一切都是编的，和现实绝对不符。他俩和他们的可爱都属于他们自己。只有OOC是我的。（删除）然而我还想写切尔西球迷血泪史（/删除）。

**-1-**

Callum最开始参与试镜的时候，是绝对没有想到事情会发展到这一步的。

虽然他各方面都符合剧组的要求，甚至有个优势——他知道自己和Eddie长得很像，但年龄来讲他毕竟偏小，加上之前的履历也并不出彩，他知道想演Harry Potter的英国演员等同于英国所有演员，所以当他真的被叫去参加第三轮试镜的时候他还是挺惊讶的。

到了试镜地点以后，他就更惊讶了，除了导演和选角导演，奥斯卡影帝，电影男主角竟然也出现在了现场，不单如此，他们还要对戏。

Callum在进门的一刹那有些不知所措，在他过去所有的演艺经历里，都没有这么高规模的试镜。这毕竟是Harry Potter，他安慰自己。但是当他站到场中间，Eddie带着笑意朝他看过的时候，他内心里还是感到了自己的缺乏准备。

Callum在心里跟自己说，“不会有比这更好的试镜经历了。”他深吸了一口气，带着奥斯卡影帝会把自己秒成渣的担忧，开始了。

在他亲上Eddie的额头的时候，他的理智大概慢了三拍才跟上他的本能反应，看着仍旧保持着Newt状态，似乎丝毫没有被影响到的Eddie，Callum把脑子里所有的惊慌都丢到一边。

等到试镜结束，他鞠躬道谢然后走出去，全程都能听见自己内心疯狂的尖叫“你真不应该那么做的！！！”

“Well，”他跟自己说，“听天由命吧。”

**-2-**

Callum第一天参加拍摄的时候，是绝对没有想到事情会发展到这一步的。

他跟同天拍摄的演员一一打过招呼，大部分人在上一部拍摄的时候就已经很熟悉了，这让他感觉自己像个转校生。还好还有他的傲罗朋友们陪他一起当转校生。

他当天对戏的对象就包括Eddie。虽然在试镜结束后他有专门找Eddie表达歉意，对方也没说什么——因为他是个好人——但在看到Eddie的那瞬间Callum就不自在地感觉到自己脸颊发烫。他挠了挠头，不知道自己是不是该主动上前搭话，就看见Eddie笑着对他挥了挥手走了过来。

“我看过你在《War & Peace》里的表现，我对你印象很深刻。”Eddie上来就揽住了他的肩，“可不单是因为你跟我长得像。”

“谢、谢谢。”Callum说道，“我看过你的……全部电影。”他说完就有些后悔，这听起来是不是太像个跟踪狂了？他抬眼对上Eddie视线，只看见他的眼睛里盛满了笑意。

Eddie似乎并不觉得这举动有什么，自然地接口，“早年有些你其实可以不必看——即便看了也不要告诉我。伦敦人，我猜？”

“是的。”Callum笑了，这话题他熟悉。

两分钟以后Callum意识到从说到伦敦和切尔西开始，他就没停过，而Eddie只是站在他边上，似乎听得很认真。

“Emmm……”在意识到这点之后，原本流畅的Callum立即卡壳了，“总之，是的，我是伦敦人。”

Eddie被他突如其来的紧张逗笑了，“不必紧张。”他拍了拍Callum的肩，“听起来我们长大的地方差不多。”

“是吗？”

“对。”Eddie弯起眼睛，狡黠的笑容一闪而过，“不过我们全家都是阿森纳球迷。”

Callum看着他被服化组叫走，一路上还不忘跟人打招呼，站在原地心想，“你刚刚真不应该那样的，这表现真是糟透了。”

**-3-**

Callum领到自己的魔杖的时候，是绝对没有想到事情会发展到这一步的。

他去领回来了自己的魔杖，跟着动作指导学了一会儿，等到排演第一个场景的时候，他的魔杖就随着他挥手的动作从他指间飞出去然后断了。

所有人都看着他，Eddie离他最近，已经开始笑了起来。

“呃，我这，我不是，我也不知道……”Callum挥着手里折断的道具，“真的很抱歉，我……”

Eddie上前两步揽住他的肩，拍了拍他的胸口，“小伙子别紧张。”

道具组已经有人跑过来给他换了根新的。Callum小心翼翼地把魔杖捧在手里，只觉得怎么拿都不顺手。

Eddie没有松开他，把自己的魔杖往衣袋里一插，拉过Callum的手去碰他的手指，“我看你似乎想了个特殊的拿魔杖的方式。”

其实这些日子下来，Callum大部分时间已经习惯了Eddie的拥抱和其他时不时的肢体接触，然而此时此刻他还是感觉自己有些呼吸困难，“是——是的。我觉得那样比较酷。”

他听见Eddie的声音，轻轻的，似乎只是随便应声，“嗯，挺酷的。”

他感觉自己的大脑停止了运转，因为他并不知道是什么时候，Eddie将他的手指挪到魔杖上，并调整了一下他施力的位置。

Eddie低着头点了点他的手指，“在这里和这里用力，就比较容易拿住了。”

Callum被他碰过的手僵着，在他退开的时候下意识就用另一只手去拉他。Eddie看了看被他拉住的手腕，朝他挑了挑眉。

Callum知道自己真的不该这么做——大庭广众，大家都等着继续拍下去，本来就因为他耽搁了，但他就是没办法直接松开Eddie的手腕，“谢谢。”

Eddie笑着反手在他手背上捏了一把，“没事，别紧张。”

Callum松开他，回到自己的站位上，调整好自己的情绪。他的心跳得很快，不过至少这只有他自己知道。

**-+1-**

Eddie最开始和Callum相处的时候，是绝对没有想到事情会发展到这一步的。

他挺喜欢Callum的。即便不是科班出身，这孩子认真努力而且学得很快。在片场的时候他几乎是抓紧一切时间看其他人演戏。他也能感觉到这个小孩儿很喜欢自己——倒不是他自恋，而是Callum隐藏得可能只有他自己以为还不错。他自觉自己属于容易脸红的那类人，但Callum要是不在Theseus的状态里，几乎是只要他靠近就开始手足无措，站得时间久了就开始脸红。

Eddie从来都是反应迅速的那类人，但他没有一次在Callum脸红的时候退开，非要说的话他还时常会故意站得更近一点。

那天他们两个拍完了最后一个对手戏——在Theseus失去了Leta之后，Newt面对哥哥，第一次主动拥抱他。

在导演说了“过”之后，Eddie和Callum对视着笑了下。Eddie忍不住走过去又给了他一个拥抱。

“我从你这里学到了很多。”Callum在他耳边说。

Eddie松开他，手搭在他的手臂上，看着他的眼睛等他继续说下去。

直面他注视的Callum果不其然开始卡壳了，“你、你入戏和出戏都很快，而且还——还还——还，很会通过小动作去表现人物。跟你一起演戏我学到了很多。”他低下头避开Eddie的视线，“我有些等不及下部开拍了。”

Eddie微笑着拍了拍他的胸口，凑到他眼前，“我也是。”

首映那天人声鼎沸，结束后剧组一起去喝酒，接下来还有一两个月的宣传期。

喝了几杯之后，Eddie感觉到缺乏睡眠让伏特加有些许上头，于是他闭着眼睛侧头趴在桌上让自己放松一会儿。Callum坐在他的左手边，桌面上两个人从手肘到手腕贴着，桌面下膝盖挨着。

他感觉到他手边的Callum轻轻碰了他一下，叫他，“Eddie？”

他一时懒得反应，就让他以为自己睡着了吧。

然后Eddie感觉到Callum凑近了，接着是他柔软干燥的嘴唇贴在了他的颧骨上。Eddie睁开了眼睛，正能看见Callum退开，还能看见这男孩眼里的惊慌。他一把拉住自己手边Callum的手腕，坐直了身体。

“抱歉，”Callum没有试图挣开，他从耳后到颈边都开始泛起粉红色，“我不——我不应该——”

Eddie拉了他一把，将他拉向自己，他的另一只手放在Callum的膝盖上。他扬起头，先在Callum的眼睛下方亲了一下，接着凑到Callum耳边，轻声说，“不，你真的 ** **应该**** 。”

然后他站起身，拿起酒杯晃了晃，冲Callum歪了歪头，笑道，“我要回去了。”他看着Callum的眼睛，“你来吗？”

FIN.


End file.
